


To Commit a Crime or Not

by EmmaOverland



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, DJ!Hiccup, Dorks in Love, M/M, what do I even tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaOverland/pseuds/EmmaOverland
Summary: A cute little thing I wrote a few years ago. I think I'm going to start posting one-shots on here.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	To Commit a Crime or Not

**Author's Note:**

> A cute little thing I wrote a few years ago. I think I'm going to start posting one-shots on here.

Emma looked up from where she sat on the couch watching Forensic Files. Jack stormed down the stairs and headed toward the front door, stopping to grab his keys.

“Jack?” she asked with a frown. She glanced down at the keys as he stomped shoes onto his feet. “Where you going?”

“I’m either going out for ice cream or to commit a heinous crime.” Jack stated, his voice tense and Emma nodded. “I’ll decide in the car.”

The honey eyed girl glanced down at the mismatching shoes on her brother’s feet curiously again before smiling. “Can I come too?”

Jack surveyed the girl for a moment. “You want ice cream don’t you?”

She shrugged. “Or I could be an accomplice…like the time we emptied and cleaned the chlorine out of the school pool and turned it into a koi pond.”

“That was one of our best moments.” Jack said with a fond smile. He watched his little sister’s hopeful face and then nodded. “Come on get in the car. I’ll decide as we head over to the crime scene.”

Emma jumped up and ran over, slipping on a pair of flats. “Are you going to change your shoes?”

Jack looked down and then shook her head. “Nah, let them wonder.”

“You’re crazy big brother.” she said with a laugh but kicked off one shoe and slid her barefoot into a different flat from a different pair of shoes. “There! Now we’re crazy together.”

They left the house, Jack pausing briefly to lock the door, and Emma headed over to the car. She waited patiently for Jack to come over and unlock the doors. She climbed into the car and buckled up while Jack sat for a moment and stared at his radio. He flipped through the CD turner before deciding on something with a fast paced beat and quick vocals. They pulled out of the driveway, the siblings singing along as if it were a casual conversation.

Emma watched the world pass them, the orange glow of the street lamps lighting their way. They passed Hiccup’s house and she smiled. So that’s where they were going. The brunette turned to look at her pale brother. He glanced over at her as they continued down the street toward The Square.

“Where are we going?” Emma asked as they passed a few places.

Jack made a thoughtful noise. “Ice cream and then I’m going to commit a heinous crime.”

She smiled, laughing a bit. “And that would be?”

“I’m going to give someone sugar.” Jack muttered as they stopped a cute local ice cream shop.

Three ice creams to go later and they were back in the car with the AC blasting. Emma balanced the carry tray in her lap as Jack pulled off and headed off into the darkness. Emma watched things pass and frowned. She didn’t know where they were anymore. The girl looked over at Jack, who kept glancing at the clock and then he grinned. They turned off the main street and suddenly Emma realized where they were.

“Why are we at the old drive-in?” she asked curiously.

Jack grinned. “You’ll see.”

They rounded the corner and seemed to suddenly be hit by heavy bass and insane beats. Emma grinned brightly as Jack parked the car and the two got out. They grabbed their ice cream and crossed the parking lot toward the mass of people. Loud music was blaring from massive speakers set up on a temporary stage. The old drive-in had been turned into a makeshift dance club where people from all over the town were dancing and enjoying themselves. Portable lights flashed colors and lasers and smoke rose from the fog machine under the stage.

Of course the child didn’t care about any of that. No her eyes were locked onto the person behind the music. Hiccup stood on the stage, large headphones covering his ears as he nodded along with the music, messing with different things on the panels in front of him. He had a huge grin on his face as he worked diligently.

“Hiccy!” Emma turned to look at Jack excitedly and he grinned.

“Come on kid, let’s go give him his ice cream.” Jack said as he guided his sister around the makeshift dance floor by her shoulders.

A man blocked the stairs up onto the stage and watched the two approaching with a skeptical look, until they got closer. He grinned a bit and shook his head. “Thought you weren’t coming Jack.” he yelled over the music.

Jack offered a lazy grin. “I was gonna kill him but then Emma wanted to come so I figured ice cream was better. Can you get him for us Sinbad? Don’t want to screw up his precious equipment.”

The man nodded and turned to move up the few steps to where Hiccup was working. Jack and Emma waited patiently while Sinbad got the green-eyed man’s attention and when the young adult turned, he caught sight of Emma and grinned brightly. He set up a queue then took the headphones off and shook his head slightly before running his fingers through messy hair. He crossed the stage with Sinbad close behind him and barely made it down the stairs before he had an arm full of Emma. He scooped the girl into a tight hug, hoisting her up into the air with a laugh.

Jack held the ice cream and rolled his eyes as Hiccup hefted Emma around onto his back and offered Jack a cute smile. The white haired man shook his head before motioning away from the stage so they wouldn’t have to yell as much to hear each other. They stepped away as Sinbad guarded the steps to keep people from trying anything stupid.

“We brought you ice cream.” Jack stated, holding out the small container. “It was Emma’s idea.”

The girl name some indignant noise over Hiccup’s shoulder. “Was not.”

Jack gave her a look. “Hush yes it was. I’m still mad at Hiccup.”

Hiccup laughed and took the container, popping it open. How cute Jack made sure it was his favorite. He stuck a spoonful in his mouth and grinned again. “You’ll get over it Frostflake.”

“Don’t be so sure.” Jack muttered with a snort. “I’m still mad you ditched me because you forgot you had this ‘gig’ here.”

Hiccup mumbled something and reached back to help Emma get more comfortable.

“Jack.” Emma whined as she put her chin on Hiccup’s shoulder. She reached over and pinched Hiccup’s cheek. “How can anyone be mad at Hiccy. Look at this face.”

The green-eyed man swatted at Emma playfully as he continued to eat his ice cream. After a moment he defended himself again. “It was booked a few months ago. If I had remembered last week that I had it then I would have told you I couldn’t.”

Jack snorted again and crossed his arms before giving Hiccup an evil eye as the taller man moved closer. “Don’t give me that face. You’re still not coming over.”

Hiccup grinned and stepped into Jack’s personal space as Emma giggled and dropped from his back. “I love you Frostflake.”

“No. It’s not going to work.” Jack muttered like a petulant child.

Hiccup caught his chin and stole a kiss from Jack before getting a proper one from his fiancé. “Gotta go back to work. You sticking around?”

Jack scowled. “Not likely.”

“Then I better get DJ M&M up there for a few minutes.” Hiccup teased as he tossed the empty ice cream container into a trash barrel. “Come on Jack, it’ll be fun if you stay.”

The smaller male followed Hiccup back to the stage as Emma continued to harass Sinbad. There were some exchange in words and Hiccup was heading up the stairs, Emma in tow behind him. Hiccup picked up a second pair of headphones and fitted them over Emma’s ears before putting his own back on and going back to work. Jack sighed and shook his head before taking a seat on the steps and resigning himself to talking to Sinbad. The bouncer/bodyguard/security laughed and shook his head.

“You have no control when it comes to him.” Sinbad joked.

Jack glanced over at Hiccup and Emma and then turned and winked at Sinbad. “What can I say, he’s good at keeping me happy.”

Sinbad laughed outright and shook his head.


End file.
